Sekiranun Graffiti
by DreamingBird
Summary: "Being an angel without wings isn't fun, but being a Sky Painter is fun. Turning the sky into a wall of graffiti, that's what we do." Based on Sekiranun Graffiti's PV with a little twist. One-shot.


"**Being an angel without wings isn't fun, but being a Sky Painter is fun. Turning the sky into a wall of graffiti, that's what we do. Based on Sekiranun Graffiti's PV with a little twist."**

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot! ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>What's your mission?"<em>

"_To make the little girl happy!"_

"…"

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. You just sounded so happy…I thought you would be depressed to have a mission…"_

* * *

><p><em>Miku<em>

I soared through the clouds. Turning round and round, I stretched out my arms, letting them feel the wind. That old hag, thinking I would be depressed? Ha! No, I'm not kidding. I just like to be free!

I'm wearing my plain old uniform, which consists of a pale yellow-ish T-shirt with a big red ribbon and black lines, very short black shorts, a red ribbon tied onto my wrist, and plain black shoes.

_I still have time, so why not paint the sky now?_ I figured. I then twisted and turned, making spirals, light beams, anything I can think of. The sky was painted in every color, making it a beautiful wall of graffiti.

_It's a pity I didn't bring a camera with me. _I thought, making mental pictures of my newest and finest creation. I looked at the sun[1]. _Oh boy, _I thought,_ it's already afternoon? Damn. I'm supposed to meet her at eleven!_

* * *

><p><em>Rin<em>[2]

It's raining. Outside.

I hate rain. I can only see a batch of gray clouds. Did I mention I like colorful things? I suppose not. I wished to the angels, to the Sky Painters—everyone told me they aren't real, but I still believe in them—that today will be a colorful and sunny day. Oh, look, did my wish come true? It's sunny now! And who is it flying in the sky? Wait, flying?

* * *

><p><em>Miku<em>

I see her house now. Is she staring at me? I guess so. Seeing someone flying in the sky isn't something you see everyday.

I landed lightly in front of her house—I mean on a batch of water. She ran out of her house. _Finally, _I thought, _I can proceed to step two._ What is step two, you ask? That means taking her out to play!

* * *

><p><em>Rin<em>

She—the one who flew just now—landed on a batch of water. She—strangely, had two oversized pigtails—was wearing some kind of uniform. Wait. Is she _floating?_ Whatever. I ran out to meet her, only to find that I'm floating as well! I looked under my feet, to find a patch of color. She as well. That means... _she is a Sky Painter? _

"_Yeah. I'm a Sky Painter." _She smiled, as if reading my mind.

"_You'd read my mind? Freaky." _I replied, reaching out for her.

"_Yeah. I'm a freak. Nah, I'm a Sky Painter. My name's Miku." _She laughed, taking my hand.

"_My name is Rin. But really? A Sky Painter? Not an adult trying to trick me?" _

"_I'm not an adult, silly. I'm only a teenager. And no, I'm not tricking you. You'd seen me fly here, right?"_

"_Aye. What are you here for?"_

"_To make you happy!"_

* * *

><p>The next thing Rin knew, was that she was flying. The Sky Painter, Miku, was holding Rin close to her.<p>

"_Don't let go, will you? Or you will fall."_ Miku half-warned, half-joked.

"_Of course I won't. I'm not, you know, like five or something." _Rin retorted.

"_Even teens about fourteen fell before." _

"_How didja know that I'm fourteen?" _I nearly shouted.

"_I read minds, dummy," _Miku snickered.

Silence fell after the little conversation. Rin stretched out her hand and touched the ever so cool water. Rin smiled a genuine smile, nearly tearing her face apart. _This is indeed my best day of my life, _Rin thought.

"_Glad you like it," _Miku grinned.

_Can you stop creeping me out by reading my mind?_ Rin screeched mentally.

"_Nah." _

Silence fell yet again between them. Rin now noticed that a beam of a wide variety of colors was trailing them. _What's that?_ Rin wondered.

"_That's natural for us Sky Painters. We need it to paint the sky."_ Miku explained.

Miku then swirled and twirled, making Rin slightly dizzy.

"_Hold on tight!"_ Miku yelled.

She then flew upwards, higher and higher. _I hope she wouldn't go any higher, _Rin prayed.

"_DOWNWARDS!"_ Miku shouted and laughed, clearly enjoying the moment.

"_I'm scared of heights, Miku!"_ Rin cried.

"_No, you aren't. I can read your mind, and your mind clearly states that you are enjoying this ride~"_ Miku snickered.

But, due to Rin's demands, Miku lightly touched down, and said in a professional tone:

"_Thank you for boarding the Sky Painter Airlines. We had arrived at the destination."_

"_Pfft. Good one Miku. Good one."_

"_Thanks. And, since you are oh-so-obviously scared of heights, you will stay here and watch me."_

Without waiting for Rin's answer, she took off. She turned and spun, twisted and twirled. Miku's movements made a huge pillar of colors. Rin just stared in awe. Then, the pillar exploded and thousands of little heart balloons flew out, landing everywhere. Miku then popped out of nowhere, and made a rainbow whale. (_Seriously? A rainbow whale?_ Rin had thought) The rainbow whale used its blow-hole and sprayed different kinds of colors everywhere.

Rin glanced at her watch. _Oh crap, _she thought_, it's nine o'clock at night already._

"_Rin!"_ Miku flew towards Rin. _"Don't worry. I'll bring you to a special place."_

Miku grabbed Rin and pulled her upwards, reaching a cloud-filled, sky-high garden with only a single bench in it. The heart balloons from earlier was seen here too. Miku plopped into the bench, gesturing for Rin to sit besides her.

"_This is surprisingly comfy for a bench, Miku," _ Rin said, examining the bench.

"_'Cos it's part-cloud." _Miku explained.

Rin leaned onto Miku and closed her eyes. Miku whispered a good night and drifted off as well.

* * *

><p>"Rin, it's time to wake up!"<p>

Rin yawned. Is it just a dream? Her memory was a bit fuzzy. What _exactly_ had happened yesterday? She faintly remembered that she met a Sky Painter—what's her name again? Mike? No. Michelle? No. Miku? Ah, yes. Rin looked around her room. A few dozen little heart balloons was scattered across her room. Apparently, she also _slept_ on some of them too.

"What. The. Hell had happened." She yelled to herself.

"Nothing had happened, Rinny~"

"Shuddap, Len."

* * *

><p>Miku smiled to herself. She'd accomplished her mission. She'd made Rin happy too. Too bad she had to erase Rin's memory.<p>

_Oh well. There is always next time, isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] Miku looked at the sun 'cos she didn't have a watch.<strong>

**[2] I made the little teal-haired girl in the PV Rin 'cos I don't want to make up an OC. **

**Yay. Abrupt ending.**

**It's my first fanfic, and I did my best!**

**I'm not begging for reviews though.**

**Flames are always welcomed. Feel free to give some constructive criticism. **

**ARiA**


End file.
